[Tc-99m]TRODAT-1 is an analog of cocaine that selectively binds the presynaptic dopamine transporters. The primary purpose of this study was to measure its whole body biokinetics and radiation dosimetry in healthy human volunteers. The study was conducted within a regulatory framework that required its pharmacological safety to be assessed simultaneously.